Normality at Castle Oblivion
by Idle Stripe
Summary: During her imprisonment at Castle Oblivion, Tora learns that there are some things Vexen shouldn't tamper with. And now she's going to tamper right back. Mild coarse language. No pairings.


_**-Chaos...or Normalcy...at Castle Oblivion-**_

_**-One of Tora's experiences during her imprisonment within Organisation XIII-**_

Never let it be said that the Twin of Touch didn't like parties. As a matter of fact, she loved them. Any wild party, any crazy action, she was either on the sidelines, or in the centre of the attention. However, when said twin was at a party without her counterpart and with twelve Nobody men and one Nobody woman, the majority of whom were drunk...well, things got interesting then.

"For fuck's sake, OFF!" And that would be her. Tora, the Twin of Touch. Orange and black hair, gold eyes, pissed beyond hell. The female Nobody pushed the completely inebriated mass that responded to 'Saix' off her lap and stood up, brushing off the borrowed black robe that had been thrown in with her on her first day of incarceration with Organisation XIII. The Luna Diviner hiccupped and looked up at her.

"Hee hee...you said a naughty word..." he giggled, attempting a grin. Tora glared at the mass of black and blue – restraining herself from turning him a literal shade of black and blue – before storming into the castle halls. Something fell in front of her path, and she growled.

"Marluxia, stand up. Now." she hissed through gritted teeth. 'Vexen's new alcohol worked too damn well,' she thought. Marluxia looked up at the Twin of Touch, and shook his head.

"Dun wanna..." the Graceful Assassin slurred, hugging the female Nobody's leg. She gave a disgruntled cry and dragged said Graceful Assassin all the way to the Chilly Academic's laboratory. Tora threw open the door, the hinges threatening to come away from the wall, and startled the Chilly Academic. Vexen gave a very undignified – and feminine – squeak and hid behind his metres of tubing connecting his lab equipment.

"You have three seconds." she growled, poison literally dripping from every word. Marluxia cowered behind her legs as the drops of poison fell to the ground, burning small holes in the tiled floor. Vexen looked horrified at the mess the poison was making, but chose to ignore it and answer the captive's question.

"Th-the poison in your body must've killed the effects of my new alcohol." he stuttered slightly, eyeing the recently-summoned elbow blades in her hands. Muttering something about her twin brother and the length of her incarceration, she dragged Number XI back out into the hallway and down it.

"Tora!" a voice yelled. It was now that the Twin of Touch wished that she hadn't woken up this morning, as a yellow and a red blur dashed towards her. She re-summoned her blades and held them up as the Key of Destiny jumped behind her, the Flurry of Dancing Flames following closely behind.

"Hide me!" Roxas hissed in her ear. Tora's gold eyes narrowed dangerously at Number VIII.

"AXEL!" she roared. A quick word of warning here, folks, a pissed Tora is a dangerous Tora, and the Toxic Mage – as so cleverly dubbed by the Superior (or the pompous toilet mop, as she called him) – had snapped the minute the first drop of Vexen's alcohol had accidentally slipped past her lips. Axel looked at the Toxic Mage in complete shock and fear. Whatever had pissed her off had done a damn good job. Roxas took off to his room without a second thought to the girl's anger. Marluxia slowly staggered to his feet, but fell over onto Number VIII with an 'oof!'

"Before I do some serious flattening and possible castrating, I need you to tell me whether or not you had any of Vexen's new alcohol." she said as calmly as she could muster. Axel looked thoughtful...for the whole of three seconds before dropping Number XI to the ground.

"Nope. I was on a mission earlier." he replied. 'Marluxia's going to be whining to me tomorrow about all his bruises...actually, everyone will be,' Tora thought, reaching out and grabbing the Flurry of Dancing Flames by his ear.

"Don't even think about it. You're going to help me whether you want to or not." she hissed, dragging the redhead back to Vexen's laboratory. Deciding against pushing the tigress's anger, the redhead allowed her to drag him around...rather painfully, he admitted later. And all he wanted to do was find Tora to help him heal and maybe even glomp Roxas. The Chilly Academic saw the two enter and scarpered out a side entrance.

"Why do you need me?" Axel whined, running his finger around the rim of a flask. Tora picked up a full bottle of Vexen's alcohol – the stuff that had the majority of Organisation XIII acting like petulant children - and glowered. Number VIII cowered under her glare.

"I can use your fire as a catalyst to speed up the process of creation. Do you honestly want these people to remain this way and have all your hair burnt off by my acid?" she asked, dumping half the bottle into a beaker, then melting the rest. Axel shivered at the thought of the other members remaining this way. The door to the lab creaked open, and through it fell Number II, better known as Xigbar.

"Xigbar, if you value your life, get the fuck out!" Tora roared, a ball of acid already bubbling in her hand. The Freeshooter ignored the request (read: direct demand), instead choosing to fall to the ground with a loud THUD! Tora groaned.

"Heat this. I'll take care of him." she ordered Axel, holding out the beaker. He took it and watched as Tora walked to the door and picked up Number II. Now, if you've ever seen Xigbar, you'll know he's not the smallest of the members. Yet Tora threw him out the door like a wet dishcloth. Axel cringed at how easily the Toxic Mage utilised her strength. Said girl grabbed the now-finished antidote and rounded up Roxas and Vexen, rounding them all up in the castle kitchen.

"The Superior comes back tomorrow afternoon, right?" she asked the three males in front of her. They nodded, unsure of the direction this conversation as heading in.

"And he hates to see any of his members looking and smelling like they've just swam through a barrel of wine, right?" Another set of nods. Tora held up the beaker, inside of which was a pale pink liquid.

"Well, I've created this that will enable each affected member to sleep off the effects and return to their...normal selves." A cunning grin spread across the Twin of Touch's face, and Roxas, Vexen and Axel gulped. If there was one thing worse than a pissed off Tora, it was a cunning Tora. Last time they had seen that smirk, Saix's bright blue hair had been dyed with strips of bright orange. Roxas timidly raised his hand.

"Yes?" Tora asked sweetly, an undertone of poison in her words that no-one noticed.

"Um...what exactly are you planning, Tora?" he asked.

"Nothing this place doesn't need. I'm sure you all agree with me, as I will need your help." Cunning grins settled themselves on all faces, and Tora spun around and began to cook the evening meal.

"Axel, are you sure the Superior is going to be happy with this?" Roxas asked the Flurry of Dancing Flames uneasily. The two elder members of the Organisation looked at each other, then the kitchen door.

"Do you really want Tora to do the same thing to us?" Axel replied. There was a collective shudder.

"Right." Number XIII said.

-

-The Next Day-

"What the hell is all this? Saix! Where are you?"

"Where the hell are my weapons?"

"Forget your weapons, Xigbar, what the hell happened to my flowers?"

"What did you mix in the antidote, Tora?"

"I just reversed the effects of the alcohol and added a bit of colouring...plus maybe a bit of a special plant that only I know of that serves as a stimulant to a certain area of the brain."

"Hey Tora! Why are your blades in the kitchen? Bloody hell..."

"Sorry Luxord."

"Marluxia, you have three seconds to remove your damn scythe from my room!"

"Larxene, take your knives out of my books!"

"Ah, nothing like waking up to a bit of chaos in Castle Oblivion."

_**Disclaimer: The disclaimer applies to the settings and characters of 'Kingdom Hearts' – SquareEnix and Disney – and Tora and the idea of her being a Nobody and the Twin of Touch – me.**_


End file.
